


Balance of Shadowed Light (Discontinued until further notice)

by StarlightKarma



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Drug Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKarma/pseuds/StarlightKarma
Summary: Many days have passed since the tragic battle with Tartaros. The win was very close to a loss, but we all pulled it off. Sadly everyone experienced sadness and pain due to very specific loss. We searched far and wide, hoping to find her. However, when we found her it was far too late.(Rolu Pairing)Warning- This FanFic will contain Gore, Abuse and other adult content so viewer discretion advised.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Bad times   
Hey everyone, this is my first Fanfic on that app/website and I have on wattpad one is a Frelu it's called Starry runes anyways I hope you all will enjoy this and BTW I can not update everyday. Anyway, on with the story.  
Ch.1  
BAD TIMES

~Mira’s P.O.V~

Many days have passed since the tragic battle with tartaros. The win was very close to a loss, but we all pulled it off. Sadly everyone experienced sadness and pain due to very specific loss. We searched far and wide, hoping to find her. However, when we found her it was far too late. Our beloved celestial mage was lost to us that day, and we all know quite well that she sacrificed her life to ensure our own lives. “If it weren't for our mistakes and all our false promises she wouldn't have suffered such a tragic end.” We said that we would protect her and ensure that she would never be alone, but somehow we failed. In the end she was alone, and we were unable to protect her. Many of us blame ourselves for the incident, however we know she would not want that. She would want us to continue living our lives to the fullest, and I will ensure that if it’s the last thing I do. So first we need to honor her and her spirits. For we know that she would not just want us to keep her keys, she would want us to give them to someone who would care for them as much as she did, and that’s just what we’ll do.  
~Time skip 3 months~

It has been three months since the “incident” and to tell you the truth things have gotten a bit better than they were before. We all are once again happy, but some of us still hide behind a fake smile, because some of us will never recover. Lucy was the light of the guild, and when she left everyone changed. However there is one person who is most impacted by it. Natsu, he hasn’t been the same since it happened. He hardly ever goes to the guild, and whenever he does he doesn’t talk to anyone. He just goes and grabs a job request, gets it approved and leaves. Sadly we all know Natsu will never recover, just like he never did with Lisanna until she returned but even then he never fully recovered. He loved Lucy, and he still does. He loves her more than anyone in the guild. We know that all this is a repetition of losing Lisanna all over again but much worse. Our hearts may be wilted but they have not yet crumbled. We still have a chance to recover. All we can do now is hope that Natsu will recover along with us. Because if he isn’t able to recover we might just lose him to…….

(~Somewhere outside Magnolia~)  
~Nobody’s P.O.V~

Located in the Northwood forest outside Magnolia you will find a stream flowing in a desolate area surrounded by nothing but forest life and aquatic life that lies almost undisturbed. However floating in the river is a body… The body of Lucy Heartfilia. She is barely alive and very close to death.  
Meanwhile, not far from the drifting blonde, a pair of four are traveling through the thick forest. However, little do they know that they will have an encounter that will change their lives forever.  
(A.N if you don’t know who they’ll encounter your dumb)


	2. You Wouldn't Understand

Ch.2 You Wouldn’t Understand

~Sting’s P.O.V~  
“Hey Rogue, why did you take so long to destroy that ogre! I mean seriously, it wasn’t that big.”

“Shut Up” Rogue said monotonously.

As I was about to respond I was stopped dead in my tracks. Sniffing the air, I suddenly smell a familiar scent that I swear I’ve smelled before. However I can’t quite place just who it belongs to.   
It smells of…..*sniff sniff*......strawberries and vanilla ...along with a hint of something salty and metallic?...then it hits me.   
Whoever this person is they are bleeding very badly, and she needs help quickly.

Without a glance or even a word to my partners, I start running in the direction where the smell is the strongest. Soon I find myself at the shore of a river. However before I can make another step, I’m brought to a halting stop. I can’t move; I can’t speak, all I can do is stare at the gruesome sight in front of me.

Frozen and left in a state of shock, I seemingly don’t notice my partner and our two companions emerging from the shadows. However as soon as Rogue arrived he was left in the exact same state as I.

*After sting just went running*  
~Rogue’s P.O.V~  
Merely seconds after Sting took off running I caught a whiff of a sweet smell that left me absolutely horrified. Not only do I recognize the sweet strawberry vanilla scent, but I also crave it.   
The fact that it is tainted with a very large metallic scent almost made me vomit from the amount of blood. Wasting no time I raced through the greenery of the forest to reach her.

*present*

It doesn’t take long to find her, but as soon as I laid eyes on her I’m left pale as a ghost. 

Not seconds later Sting started racing towards her bloody figure on the waters shore. He quickly dragged her onto the grass, however from what I can tell as soon as he got a good look at her he dropped to his knees.  
Quickly I gain control of myself and rush to her side. I started scanning for the source of the blood and I soon found it. There is a large deep gash on her left abdomen that seems to have the surrounding flesh shredded and torn. Quickly I tear a strip of cloth from my cloak and start wrapping it around the wound. 

After dressing the wound the best I can I carefully pick her up. 

“Sting please…...please contact Minerva and tell her we will be delayed. Also please don't spare her the details, at least not until Lucy wakes up and we have found out what happened to her. One last thing, contact Fairy Tail and tell them we will be arriving sometime today” 

~Sting’s P.O.V~

‘...well that was unexpected..in all the time I’ve known Rogue I’ve never heard him speak that much…..I guess this girl has made him go reverse mute’ 

I turn my head to look at the girl, but as I look closer I see something on her neck. As I’m about to walk to her Rogue turns and in just a few seconds that's when I see it. There is a mark on her neck. From anyone who doesn't know what it is they would think it’s just skin that has turned black. However I know exactly what it is, but the real question is how she got it. As I decide to ask Rogue he turns to me and my thoughts on the topic are cut off for now. 

~Rogue’s P.O.V~

“Sting I need you to meet me in the hospital of magnolia” I say before jumping in the shadows at speeding to the hospital.

*time skip* (at the hospital) 

Quickly I dash through the doors of the hospital. Wasting no time I call for help. Several nearby doctors rushed to her aid. 

As they take her into ICU I drop into one of the chairs in the waiting area, and I let my thoughts consume me…….no not thoughts...memories...my worst memories….

‘I can’t watch this anymore……………

They whipped her…..I had to close my eyes...I couldn't watch….. 

….please no don't hurt her…..just take me instead……..

They took her...I don’t know where but they hurt her…..they hurt her so bad in so many ways yet they never hurt me……..it just shattered me

“Rogue don’t worry everything will be okay, I'll make sure you stay safe”

Even with her pain she still found a way to smile…..smile just for me

Even from here I can still hear her screams, but they are not filled with that sound you hear from a person who has given up…...her screams still hold the sound of someone with hope

But even with all the things she said…….she said to protect me……

That’s not how it works…….because I said I would protect her…..and I failed to protect her from those men…………

I'm………..useless……..and I’m a coward……….

“I don’t know what I’ll do if she dies again……..” ‘No stop thinking about it were in the hospital were not in that place anymore...they can’t harm her here. I just need to have faith and as long as I do she’ll be okay’   
As I'm stuck in my thoughts I never noticed my companions arrive until sting asked something that I never expected him to ask or even find out for that matter.

~Sting’s P.O.V~

Walking through the doors of the ER I easily found Rogue. Making my way to him, I heard him mutter something but it was too low for me to hear. That aside I think it’s about time to ask about what I saw.

“Rogue, why are you mating marks on blondie?”

(A.N hey everyone I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It makes you wonder what happened to rogue and Lucy and also when did Lucy become his make. So next time on Balance of Shadowed light. Ch.3 Coma)


	3. Coma and Devastation

Ch.3 Coma & Devastation  
Hey everyone I decided to add to the titles name when the chapter ends you will see why.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot I create and this story.

Rogue,Sting and Lucy-”On with the story!!!!”

~Nobody's P.O.V~

It's been weeks since the Twin Dragons brought Lucy Heartfilia to the hospital. They have gotten very impatient though, because the doctors haven't figured out why Lucy is still asleep even when she is physically healed. However behind the door of room 620 the doctor just got the much needed results.

~Rogue’s P.O.V~ *in the Sabertooth guildhall*

‘Dammit!!!’

Ever since that damn bastard partner of mine saw the mark he won’t leave me alone. If he won't leave me alone he will know what he wants and trust me, he will never speak of it again once he hears the truth.

Suddenly my annoying partner continues his interrogation 

“Rogue, why don't you just tell me, I mean it isn't that hard to tell me. Seriously how bad can it be.” 

‘Worse than you can ever imagine’ I say internally

*At the Hospital*

“Sir, we need to contact the two who brought her in. They need to know! I feel that it would be best if they know of what we have found” says a nurse

“Yes I suppose that I should. Marie please contact the one known as Rogue Cheney and do it as a direct call not through the guild L-phone because we know that the outcome will not be good for her or him if we call the guilds lacrima phone. Now if you please I must attend a meeting and I take it you will take over from here Marie” with that said the doctor headed out of the hospital.

~Rogue’s P.O.V~

Just as I was about to punch sting in the face and kill him, (wow who knew Rogue could lose his cool O.O) my lacrima phone suddenly went off. Quickly checking my lacrima phone I see that it's the hospital. So I head to the guilds exit to have some privacy.

After exiting the guild I go sit on a bench and answer the call.   
(A.N/italics=caller a.k.a Marie/ regular text rogue)

“Excuse me, is this Rogue Cheney?”

“Yes mam it is, may I ask is there something wrong with Lucy?”

“No..well actually I called to ask you to come down to the CCU so we can talk about her condition, for we have recently got the reason for her sleeping state and I have some information to tell you that I was told not to”

‘I wonder what the extra info is?’   
“Of course I miss…..”

“Its Marie”

“Marie I thank you for contacting me and not my partner. I will be there as soon as I can”

With that said I ended the call, and went home to put on some cleaner clothes.  
(a.n lets just say Rogues clothes are dirty because lighting head split some vodka and that did not end well for the other guy)

*At the Hospital* ~Rogue’s P.O.V~

When I arrived at the hospital I suddenly got a bad feeling that I shouldn’t stay, but of course I ignored it. 

Walking to the receptionist I asked where I could find a woman who works here named Marie. “Sir, if you are looking for Lady Marie she should be located in the cafe at this time. Also she usually sits in the back when she is expecting someone.” 

I just nod and walk to the cafe. 

Once I find the cafe I find Miss Marie soon after. 

I sit down in the chair across from her and say “Miss Marie I assume*she nods* well I would like this conversation to be hasty so please tell me everything about Lucy's condition” 

~Marie’s P.O.V~

“Yes of course...now let's start from the beginning of my discovery”

*Flash-back 2 days after Lucy was brought to the hospital*  
(everything will be in Marie’s P.O.V if someone is speaking it will be in ‘xxxxx’ not “xxxxx”)

It was 9pm and I was logging any new patient diagnostics, when I suddenly heard a scream. I was about to call security but changed my mind when I saw a bright light coming from room 620.

Getting up from my station, I rushed into the room. However when I entered I saw a man with orange hair and hearing a suit. The fact is that I saw no one enter the room so as I was about to rush to phone security the man grabbed my arm. He explained that something is not right with his princesses condition. Seeing the confusion on my face he explained to me that he was a celestial spirit and bound to Lucy by a contract of the celestial world. 

After the spirit got done talking and left I went straight to checking her vitals and taking some blood to do some testing. I headed out to the lab and tested the blood. 

A few minutes later I got some strange results that indicate something was mixed in her blood but it was of the likes of i have never seen. I decided that I would keep it a secret for now.

*flash back morning of present day*

I was just ordered to go check for signs of nightshade comatic poisoning.  
As I was checking the results I found something worse than what we could ever have imagined. The patient Lucy Heartfilia is in a magic overflow coma and has stage-10 magic poisoning 

But that's not what the worst part is…..

*present*

“Rogue I'm sorry to tell you this but Miss Lucy Heartfilia has scars on her upper thighs. Along with scars on the walls of her vagina. When we found this we checked for something……….. 

Rogue……….  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Rogue Lucy was Raped and it seems she is carrying a child”

“One more thing……..we tested to see who the father is through dna testing and it seems the father is someone I think you might know….  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“T...the father is Gajeel Redfox”

Hey I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I tried to make it lengthy but idk . I hope I left you all on a steep cliff.  
Starlight- So I don’t know if I can update all the time but l’ll try and I wonder if Lucy is cheating on rogue ; )

Rogue- SHE IS NOT!!!

Starlight- Well it was only a thought Rogue but if I wanted to, I could make her. *smirks evilly*

Rogue- *grabs a chainsaw and chases Star-sama* GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT!!!!!!

Sting- well I guess it’s up to me to conclude this chapter.   
I hope you enjoyed this chapter don’t forget to leave a comment and follow star-sama. Well I think rogue just caught Star I better go save her bye*goes running after them*.


	4. It all began with a Mistake

Ch.4 It All began with a mistake 

I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima-san does

Warnings- mild swearing and mention of rape  
Enjoy the chapter 

~Rogue’s P.O.V~

Rogue was pacing back and forth in his living room trying to think of one reason why Gajeel did this to her. After he received the news about Lucy he was completely Devastated. It felt as if time slowed down and reality shattered. Of Course he didn’t want to believe it, I mean who would. 

So with Sting’s constant pestering he was left with no choice but to isolate himself in his house so he can think and process everything. However over the past few days he found himself looking through his memories of the G.M.G last year, and seemingly he found instances where he would hear screaming in the hallways. From what he could tell, Lucy and Gajeel were arguing. The question is why though? 

However as he was about to conclude it was a nakama issue he suddenly found himself at a sudden realization. 

He remembered the day it all started and how she was acting. She seemed fine but he knew differently he smelt something on her but he could never quite place the smell……..until now.

*Flashback to where it all began* 

(so you don’t get confused by this will be in 1st, 2nd,and 3rd P.O.V and i wont say when it switches)

~Rogue’s P.O.V~

Rogue was absolutely livid. His so called partner had taken Frosch with him on a mission because Lector wanted to have someone to talk to, but he never told him and Rogue had to find out from Dobengal of all people. This angered Rogue to no extent but he decided he would take a mission to pass time. 

The mission he grabbed was interesting and very unusual. The mission I chose was different because it is an alliance mission. 

(A.N- an alliance mission is where a guild partners with another guild to complete a mission in which is called an alliance mission this is usually for more difficult jobs.)

The guild I’m supposed to be partnering with is Fairy Tail and I am very curious as to who will be arriving. 

As Rogue is pondering through a mental list of mages he doesn’t realize a blonde staring at him. 

~Lucy’s P.O.V~

‘Fucking Hell! I can’t believe him. He had no right to do this. First he destroyed a town trying to get back at Gray for hitting me. However he had no right to come into my home and force me to have sex with him. I mean shouldn’t Gajeel at least know the boundaries. I spent weeks in my apartment traumatized and now I'm doing a damned mission to pay my rent and that's not the worst part. 

I took the mission without even looking and I completely regret it. Now I'm standing here staring at my partner and he doesn't even realize I'm here!’

Suddenly a sound echoed through the area *SLAP*

Yes I just slapped Rogue Cheney and he seems to just now notice I’m here.

~Rogue’s P.O.V~ 

Suddenly I’m brought out of my thoughts by a stinging pain on my face and soon realize that the one I’m working with has arrived. 

I decided to break the silence. “Hello Lucy-san I certainly didn’t expect you to be the one to choose the job. Now I suggest we head to the mayor's house to get the info for the job.” 

She just nodded her head and we continued to the mayor's house in silence.

Star- hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and i can’t wait to post the next anyways bye and see you next time

Sting- *tch* go and find me a flower.

Star- S s shut up * blushes the color of Erza’s hair and runs away*


	5. Mist

Ch.5 Mist  
This is going to be like the previous chapter, that being said I will not specify when it shifts to 1st , 2nd, or 3rd P.o.v. Anyways, I am also sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been quite busy. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and pls comment your opinion. 

Frosch- Fro heard star-sama that she did not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does…Fro want to know what this means but fro has to go now because Star-sama brought for fishy. So by reader-chan.

~Rogue’s P.O.V~

It took us a while to get to the mayor's house but we finally arrived. The hou ...I mean mansion is on a hill stationed in the center of town.

Square shrubs line the pathway to the front entrance. The door is larger than it should be. The door frame seems to be lined with a trim of gold and a ruby star is embedded at the top center of the door frame.

After I finished admiring the mansion I headed inside with Lucy behind me. As we entered the lavish building we were suddenly caught off guard. It was like once you entered the building it turned into a tacky catastrophe. 

Animal skin rugs on the floors, random pattern paintings lining the walls. Even a fucking gold statue of a mustache in the center. I mean what is this man's mental state?

Turning to face Lucy to tell her we need to find the mayor only to find her walking behind a maid to what I assume is the mayor's office. So I follow and we both enter the room which happens to be inside the gold mustache. 

(A.N I’m gonna time-skip where they are done getting the info and are leaving the tacky hell of a house because I’m too lazy to do this part)

It seems that the mission will be quite an issue. The reason being is because we must take down a dark guild named Lujuria roja. The guild is quite new and has not yet been integrated into the Ballam of Alliance. So I don’t understand why they are so strong. The mayor told us that they have been going from town to town destroying other dark guilds but this particular town is the original location for the guilds base. 

(A.N Lujuria roja translates to Red Lust)

The guild specializes in forbidden magic. No one really knows what type of magic because they never leave any one alive to tell the tale. That's why they say “Dead men tell no tales” so that saying applies fully in this situation. However, what worries me most is that the guilds name. It seems unique and if I’m not mistaken it's not in our language, but   
I guess that's not important. 

~Lucy’s P.O.V~

Taking out the map I received from the mayor I start to head in the direction to Sombra forest. I don’t need to tell rogue because he already looked at the map before we left town. 

*time-skip 1hr still Lucy’s P.O.V*

“Ughhhh this is taking forever, why can’t you just get us there with your shadow form” I say in a very annoyed tone. 

However my comment goes completely unanswered and that annoyed me to no extent. So I stop in my tracks to turn to him only to find that he is not there. Cautiously I look around to see if he is nearby but it seems he isn't. I can’t even sense his magical signature anywhere. Suddenly I started to get very worried and with him being gone that leaves many things to the imagination, especially with my mind.

Deciding to turn back to the way we came I start heading back. Just as the town got back in view I had suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched. 

My hand instinctively goes to my whip and just as I was about to turn around everything went black and little did I know that would be the last time that I would ever be the normal Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

*before he went missing*  
~Rogue’s P.O.V~

Even as I watch her walk down the dirt looking at the “Ever so useful map” while getting very agitated in the process of looking at it. However as I was about to go and catch up to her something caught my eye. 

Suddenly I felt as if I was being watched. Cautiously I try to make my way through a thick fog that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere so I may get in the clear. 

I can't seem to sense anything it’s as if the very fog is dulling my senses. However, I suddenly hear something in the distance. It…. it sounds like a little girl…Crying?...

I hastily ran toward the sound however as I reached the place where I heard the sound, I started seeing a silhouette in the distance. I walk closer and all at one a force of pressure hits me. It feels as if my body is being crushed by ten boulders. I fell to the ground under the pressure and the last thing I saw before everything went black was a bloodied face a little girl holding a scythe.

Hey guys, sorry it’s been so long since the last update. I’ve been really busy lately with the new school year starting. Might I just say that it’s been hell. I haven’t had free time and I can barely sleep at night. However, I will try my best to keep this story alive for my loyal readers. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you did at least enjoy this chapter. Well, I better go now because I think Erza just realized I ate the last slice of cakeT^T.

Erza: STAR YOU WILL NOW FACE JUDGEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star:*Runs away whilst being chased by a demon*


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Guys sorry that I haven't been updating, I realized I dont have any motivation to continue this story. I'm so sorry but I don't think I'll ever finish it. However in the future I will be making fanfic about a variety of different anime mostly Black Butler or Bungou Stray dogs.


End file.
